Bard
Music has always been a part of society. From the most ancient ages, music has been used to entertain and create happy moods in people. The Bard takes this mystical power of music and uses it to create magic. Role: '''Support Magic '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''1d6 '''Recommended Skills: '''Knowledge (History), Linguistics, Performance '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Multiclass Prereq: '''CHA 15 Stats '''STR +0 DEX +0 CON +0 INT +0 WIS +0 CHA +5 Spells The Bard is a Arcane Spellcaster. The Bard uses their Cha modifier for spellcasting. All Bard spells can be found here. The number of spells a Bard can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. The Bard can cast an unlimited amount of 0th Tier Spells per day. Abilities Class Proficiency The Bard is proficient in Simple and Exotic Weapons, and with Light Armor. Bardic Performance (Sp) The Bard is capable of starting a performance to cause benefits for their party. They must roll performance, beating a DC of 15 to start, and a DC of 10 to continue. If they start a performance, they are unable to make any other type of action other than casting a spell or making a movement. Taking an action will cancel the performance. They can choose a new performance at 1st, 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th Level. Countersong Any allies within 30 ft that would be affected by a magical effect that depends on sound adds the Bard's performance to their saving throw. Doom Song All enemies within 30 ft of the Bard must roll a Willpower saving throw of DC + Bard's Performance or become Fearful. Walking Song The Bard can move 30 ft without provoking an attack of opportunity. They cannot perform any other action after or before this. Upbeat The Bard gives all allies within 30 ft 5 Temporary HP. Heroic Tune The Bard gives all allies within 30 ft +4 to saving throws and +3 Dodge to AC. Death Song All enemies within 10 ft of the Bard take 1d4 damage per turn. Bardic Inspiration (Ex) You can inspire others through stirring words or music. To do so, you use a swift action on your turn to choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you who can hear you. That creature gains one Bardic Inspiration die, a d6. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the Bardic Inspiration die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Bardic Inspiration die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Bardic Inspiration die at a time. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Your Bardic Inspiration die changes when you reach certain levels in this class. The die becomes a d8 at 5th level, a d10 at 10th level, and a d12 at 15th level. Versatile Instrument (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Bard can choose a type of instrument. They can use Performance to replace the associated skill with the performance, so long as they are capable of using the instrument in question. They can choose another instrument at 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th Level. * Act (Disguise) * Comedy (Knowledge) * Dance (Acrobatics) * Keyboard (Bluff) * Oratory (Sense Motive) * Percussion (Intimidate) * Sing (Linguistics) * String (Diplomacy) * Wind (Fly) Exotic Specialist (Ex) At 5th Level, choose an Exotic weapon. Gain +3 to Attack with that weapon. Well-Versed (Ex) At 9th Level, the Bard gains +4 to Saving Throws against Bardic Performances and Sound effects. Bard's Lore (Ex) At 15th Level, the Bard can, three times per day, automatically pass any Knowledge check they have a bonus in. Greater Exotic Specialist (Ex) At 20th Level, gain +3 more to the chosen weapon. Mastery - Deadly Performance (Ex) At 20th Level, the Bard can use their performance to cause one enemy to die from joy or sorrow. To be affected, the target must be able to see and hear the bard perform for 1 full round and be within 30 feet. The target receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard’s level + the bard’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the target is staggered for 1d4 rounds, and the bard cannot use deadly performance on that creature again for 24 hours. If a creature’s saving throw fails, it dies. Deadly performance is a mind-effecting death effect that relies on audible and visual components. Archetypes Category:Classes